mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Jennum
| weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Ninjutsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Omaha, NE | team = | rank = | yearsactive = 1994–1997 MMA | mmawins = 2 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = 44 | footnotes = | updated = }} Steve Jennum (born c. 1961) is a retired American mixed martial arts fighter and Nebraska police officer. He was the winner of the UFC 3 tournament in 1994. He entered the tournament as an alternate for Ken Shamrock, replacing Shamrock in the finals. Mixed martial arts career Therefore, Jennum only needed one fight to win the UFC 3 tournament (normally a fighter would have had to participate in four matches to win). This anomaly prompted the UFC to change its rules, requiring alternates to win a preliminary fight to balance the advantage of being an alternate. After UFC 3, Steve Jennum would go on to win only one more fight in his career, defeating Melton Bowen in UFC 4, who was 31-6 as a professional boxer going into the bout. boxer Melton Bowen Jennum performed a high profile O goshi hip throw on the boxer, much to the delight of the crowd, eventually submitting him with a straight armbar. Jennum could not continue in UFC 4 because his hands became so swollen that he could not close them as a result of punching Bowen so many times in the head without protective gloves. Prior to his debut in the ring, Jennum was a high ranking Black Belt Instructor in Robert Bussey's Warrior International (RBWI). . Jennum also started his own martial arts school in Omaha, NE. UFC welterweight champion Georges St. Pierre mentioned that watching Jennum win UFC 3 contributed to his decision to compete in mixed martial arts.Mixed Martial Arts Ring Report - The hardest hitting news from the UFC, EliteXC, MFC, TKO, and more - Trusted MMA News On December 17, 2007, while he was off-duty, an assailant tried to hit him over the head with a bottle in a parking lot to rob him. He fought off the attacker and eventually backed off after an accomplice drew a knife. The three suspects took off in a getaway vehicle, but he found the suspects' vehicle a short time later and notified his fellow officers of the whereabouts. Police later arrested the three suspects. Mixed martial arts record {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" style="font-size:80%; text-align:left;" | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Outcome' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Details' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Round, Time' | align="center" style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#f0f0f0;"|'Notes' |- | Loss ||2-3||Jason Godsey ||Submission (Choke) ||EC 4-Extreme Challenge 4 ||2/22/1997 ||1, 2:02 |- | Loss ||2-2||Marco Ruas ||Submission (Punches) ||WVC 1-World Vale Tudo Championship 1 ||8/14/1996 ||1, 1:44 |- | Loss ||2-1||David "Tank" Abbott ||Submission (Neck Crank) ||UU 95-Ultimate Ultimate 1995 ||12/16/1995 ||1, 1:14 |- | Win ||2-0||Melton Bowen ||Submission (Armbar) ||UFC 4-Revenge of the Warriors ||12/16/1994 ||1, 4:47 |- | Win ||1-0||Harold Howard ||Submission (Strikes) ||UFC 3-The American Dream ||9/9/1994 ||1, 1:27 ||Won UFC 3 Tournament |- References External links Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American ninjutsu practitioners Category:People from Omaha, Nebraska